Testvérek
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- Egyes kötelékek, legyenek bármilyen fájdalmasak, rémítőek vagy terhesek, örökkön örökké összekötnek két embert. S ezek elől a láncok elől nincs menekvés: még a halál sem emészti fel őket. Ilyen a testvérek közti kapcsolat is.
1. 1

**Testvérek**

**1.**

_Vannak kötelékek, melyeket könnyű elszakítani, magunk mögött hagyva engedni, hogy a múlt homályába vesszenek. Azonban egyes kötelékek – legyenek bármilyen fájdalmasak, rémítőek vagy terhesek, - örökkön örökké összekötnek két embert. S ezek elől a láncok elől nincs menekvés: még a halál sem emészti fel őket._

………………………………………………………………………

Július vége fülledt meleget hozott. Az emberek legszívesebben házaikba menekültek a forróság elől, s ha csak nem jött közbe egy fontos küldetés, a légkondicionálók, ventillátorok, de legalábbis legyezőik társaságában ültek szobájuk falai között.

Július huszonharmadik napján sem volt ez másképp, s a máskor oly nyüzsgő konohagakurei utcák most kihaltak voltak. Tökéletes csend és nyugalom uralta a falut, még a boltokat sem nyitották ki a kánikulára való tekintettel.

A falu egyetlen tavacskája is csendes volt, csupán egy fiatal fiúcska ücsörgött a partján, a vízbe lógatva a lábát. Arcán korához nem illő komoly kifejezés, szemei a távolba révednek, s mintha szomorúság és fájdalom tükröződne a sötét íriszben.

- Itachi-kun, hát itt vagy? – szólt a fiú háta mögül egy barátságos hang. – Gyere, gyere gyorsan, meglepetésünk van a számodra!

- Oba-san? – nézett fel a fiú. – Miféle meglepetés, Oba-san?

- Hát, majd meglátod – mosolyodott el Uruchi, és karon ragadta a gyereket. – Gyere, siessünk!

- De hát hová? – nézett meglepetten a fiúcska, miközben a korát és súlyát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel rendelkező nő elkezdte vonszolni az Uchiha-negyed felé.

- Mondom, hogy meglepetés! Ne türelmetlenkedj! – hangzott a felelet egy kuncogás és egy hajfelborzolás kíséretében.

- Csak nem… - gondolkozott hangosan az ifjú Uchiha. – Csak nem megszületett a kistestvérem?

Uruchi meghökkenve állt meg.

- Minek kell neked ennyire okosnak lenned, te gyerek? – csóválta a nő a fejét, majd egy széles mosoly kíséretében bejelentette:

- Öcsikéd született.

………………………………………………………………………

Egy hónappal korábban

_A kis Itachi anyja pocakjához simulva fülelt. Hallani akarta a kistestvére szívdobbanását, de legalábbis jelet kapni, hogy valóban egy játszópajtás készül hamarosan megmutatni magát a világnak._

_- Fiú lesz – jelentette ki, mintha csak azt állapította volna meg, hogy az Uchiha címer legyezőt formáz._

_- Lehet, hogy kislány – mosolyodott el Mikoto._

_- Nem, nekem egy otouto kell – rázta meg a fejét _

_- Jól van, jól van, értem. De tudod, hogy egész életedben meg kell majd őt védened? – vonta fel komolykodva szemöldökét az anya. – Egy báty kötelessége, hogy vigyázzon a kistestvérére, még akkor is, ha messze kerülnek egymástól._

_- Ez komoly? – kérdezte meglepetten Itachi. – Tényleg nekem kell majd pesztrálnom?_

_- Talán nem akarod? – kérdezett vissza gyengéden Mikoto. Tudta ő jól, jólelkű fia van, csak még nem ismeri a testvéri kötelékeket._

_- Mi lesz, ha gyűlölni fog? – motyogta lesütött szemekkel az Uchiha örökös._

_- Tudod, Itachi, akkor is vigyáznod kell majd rá – simogatta meg az elszontyolodott fiú fejét a nő. _

………………………………………………………………………

Itachit otthon néhány medikus ninja, egy komor, de mégis boldog apa és az ágyon fekvő kimerült anya fogadta. Mielőtt bárki bármit is szólhatott volna, a fiú egy nevet ordított:

- Sasuke!!!

- Ez meg mi volt, fiam? – kérdezte komoran Fugaku. – Ne rendetlenkedj.

- Nem rendetlenkedem – jelentette ki Itachi, egy lenéző pillantással illetve apját. – Nevet adok a testvéremnek.

………………………………………………………………………

_- Lássuk csak, Férfi nevek lexikona- mosolyodott el Itachi, és leemelte a polcról a kis könyvecskét. – Ez lesz az. Ebben biztosan megtalálom a tökéletes nevet a kisöcsém számára!_

_- Aki… nem, ez nem lesz jó – húzta a száját a fiú. – Akio. Háát, ez sem az igazi. Atsushi? Nem, azt már nem! Dai? Ugyan, kérlek! Daiki, Daisuke, Eiji, Fumio… áh, ezek sem jók! Lássuk a következőt!_

_És ez így ment hosszú-hosszú órákon át, míg végül:_

_- Ez az, megtaláltam! – kiáltott fel diadalittasan az ifjú Uchiha. – „Sasuke. A legenda szerint egy híres ninját hívtak így, aki sok évszázaddal a shinobi nemzetek megalakulása előtt élt ezen a világon. A Sanada Jūyūshi nevű csapat tagjaként kardjával a gyengéket és elesetteket védelmezte, és részt vett több jelentős csatában is. A kor egyik legjobb ninjutsu-használójaként tartották számon, és gyorsaságban senki sem tudta felülmúlni." _

………………………………………………………………………

- Jól van, Itachi, ha ennyire akarod, legyen a neve Sasuke – mosolygott fiára Mikoto, majd hívogatóan intett neki, hogy menjen közelebb, és nézze meg végre kisöccsét.

A fiú arcán büszke mosoly terült el, ahogy az anyja karjában alvó csöppségre pillantott. A kicsiny fiúcska arca hófehér volt, akárcsak Mikotóé, és egy kósza fekete tincs homlokába omlott. Az, hogy hogyan lehetett ilyen hosszú haja máris a kis Sasukénak, senki sem tudta.

- Hé, otouto – suttogta Itachi. – Kelj fel, köszönj a nagytesódnak!

Mikoto szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett, mikor az újszülött bátyja hangját meghallva mocorogni kezdett. Sasuke ráemelte tekintetét az álmát megzavaró alakra. Néhány másodpercre sötét írisz találkozott sötét írisszel, s a két fiú szótlanul bámult egymásra. Fugaku magában mosolygott a jeleneten: mindkét gyermeke tátott szájjal bámulta a másikat.

Itachi keze hirtelen felemelkedett, és mutatóujjával megpöckölte a kisbaba homlokát. A másodperc törtrészéig úgy tűnt, Sasuke sírásban fog kitörni, ám a következő pillanatban egy vékony, édes kacaj hagyta el száját.

És abban a pillanatban a kötelék megköttetett…


	2. 2

**Testvérek**

**2.**

………………………………………………………………………

- Itachi! Itachi, hol vagy? – kiabált Mikoto. Már az egész házat tűvé tette elsőszülött fia után, de még mindig nem találta. Lehet, hogy nincs is otthon?

Mikoto kezdett kétségbe esni, azonban ahogy elhaladt a kis Sasuke szobájának ajtaja mellett, rájött, van még egy hely, ahol nem kereste Itachit, és benyitott a kicsiny helyiségbe.

Itachi Sasuke kiságya mellett ült, és az alvó kisfiút nézte. Arca az Uchihák jellegzetes, kifürkészhetetlen maszkja volt.

- Itachi, az ég szerelmére, már vagy egy órája kereslek! –korholta az anyja.

- Csendet! – szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon a fiú. Anyja meghökkenve, majd mérgesen nézett rá.

- Hogy beszélsz velem?!

- Mondom, hogy csend legyen – fordult a nő felé a szigorú tekintetű Itachi. – Nem akarom, hogy felébreszd otoutót. Olyan békésen alszik.

Mikoto hirtelen elnevette magát.

- Rendben, Itachi, igazad van, túl hangos voltam. Na, gyere, ideje vacsorázni.

Az elsőszülött Uchiha kelletlenül tápászkodott fel a földről, és követte az anyját.

………………………………………………………………………

- Hol van Itachi? – kérdezte Fugaku. Négy hónap telt el Itachi születése óta, és éppen vacsorához készülődtek.

- Biztos megint őrködik Sasuke kiságyánál – mosolygott férjére Mikoto.

- Hn. Nagyon ragaszkodik ahhoz a gyerekhez – állapította meg a férfi. Arca komoly volt, nem mosolygott, ám Mikoto ennyi év házasság után pontosan tudta, milyen boldog valójában.

- Remélem, ez mindig így lesz – mondta a nő.

- Biztos vagyok benne. Vannak dolgok az életben, melyek sohasem változnak.

………………………………………………………………………

- Anya! Apa! – rohant be lélekszakadva Itachi a konyhába. – Sasuke! Ezt látnotok kell! Gyorsan!

A két szülő felpattant, és követte a fiút a gyerekszobába. Ránéztek Sasukéra és…

- Én semmi különöset nem látok – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fugaku.

- Mi az, hogy semmit?! – méltatlankodott Itachi. – Hát nem veszitek észre, milyen aranyos? Látjátok, milyen picik a kezei? Hát nézzétek meg, milyen apró lábujjai vannak! Tökéletes! A testvérem!

* * *

Sziasztok, kedves olvasók!  
Rengeteg fanfictionöm van megírva, csak a begépelésre várnak, azonban ez igen sok munka. Júliusra készítettem magamnak egy kis "ütemtervet", azonban szeretnék a kedvetekben is járni. Ezért megkérlek Titeket, ha tetszik a stílusom és szívesen olvassátok a műveimet, hogy szavazzatok az adatlapomon. A kérdés: Melyik kategóriába töltsek fel ficet augusztusban? 5 kategóriára lehet szavazni, és a szavazatok arányában fogom publikálni a különböző írásokat.  
Előre is köszönöm a segítségeteket!

Liisa }i{


	3. 3

**Testvérek**

**3.**

Itachi lélekszakadva rohant végig Konoha utcáin: az ember azt hihette volna, Amaterasuval kergetik. A lakosok meglepve pillantottak utána, hiszen nem volt megszokott, hogy egy Uchiha így száguldozzon, hacsak nem küldetést teljesít.

Itachi természetesen nem küldetésen volt, csupán alig várta, hogy láthassa kistestvérét, és megmutathassa neki, mit tanult ma – na meg hogy átadhassa az ajándékot, amit Sasukénak vett.

- Megjöttem – jelentette be, ahogy belépett (jobban mondva berontott) a házba, de szinte abban a pillanatban már sehol sem volt – illetve igen, Sasuke szobájában.

- Szia, otouto! – köszöntötte vidáman a csöpp Sasukét, aki egy hatalmas vigyorral viszonozta a gesztust. – Hoztam neked egy meglepetést: egy játék shurikent!

Itachi diadalittasan rántotta elő a kis műanyag játékot, és boldogan kezdett el játszani öcsikéjével – ahelyett, hogy a házi feladatával törődött volna.

…………………………………………

- Itachi – méltatlankodott Fugaku, mikor belépett Sasuke szobájába. – Hát már megint itt vagy?

- Igen, Otou-san – bólintott a fiú, és folytatta a Sasukéval való játékot.

- Ideje lenne vacsorázni – nézett be Mikoto a szobába.

Mielőtt akárki is szólhatott volna, Sasuke ráemelte tekintetét a bátyjára, vett egy igen mély levegőt, és lassan, de hangosan és érthetően megszólalt:

- I-ta-chi!

Az említett arcán a világ legszélesebb vigyora húzódott végig.

- Hallottátok? Hallottátok? – kérdezgette izgatottan szüleit. – Az otouto első szava az én nevem volt! Mondd még egyszer, Sasuke! Mondd újra!

Ám Sasuke ártatlan mosollyal az arcán bámult Itachira… és a következő két hónapban meg sem szólalt.

* * *

Sziasztok, kedves olvasók!  
Rengeteg fanfictionöm van megírva, csak a begépelésre várnak, azonban ez igen sok munka. Júliusra készítettem magamnak egy kis "ütemtervet" (amit már meg is szegtem, mert sajnos az elmúlt időszakot kórházban töltöttem), azonban szeretnék a kedvetekben is járni. Ezért megkérlek Titeket, ha tetszik a stílusom és szívesen olvassátok a műveimet, hogy szavazzatok az adatlapomon. A kérdés: Melyik kategóriába töltsek fel ficet augusztusban? 5 kategóriára lehet szavazni, és a szavazatok arányában fogom publikálni a különböző írásokat.  
Előre is köszönöm a segítségeteket!

Liisa }i{


	4. 4

**Testvérek**

**4.**

Teltek-múltak a hónapok. A kis Sasuke első szavait továbbiak követték, már nem csak járni, hanem szaladni is tudott, sőt… az ifjabbik Uchiha betöltötte immáron harmadik életévét.

- Aniki, aniki! – ugrott üvöltve a kis Sasuke bátyja nyakába. – Üdv itthon.

- Itthon vagyok – mosolygott Itachi.

- Játsszunk, aniki! – kérlelte öccse, s miután Mikotóval rövid vitát folytatott a házi feladatról, az idősebb Uchiha-gyerek eleget is tett kistestvére kérésének.

Így ment ez minden áldott nap: az Anya idegeskedett a házi feladat miatt, Itachi legyintve tette azt félre, mondván, úgyis nagyon könnyű, a kis Sasuke pedig nagyon boldog volt, hogy bátyja ennyit törődik vele.

…………………………………………

- Aniki? – szólt elpirulva Sasuke. Bátyjával együtt a ház tornácán ücsörögtek a lemenő nap fényét bámulva.

- Igen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Itachi.

- Megtanítasz valami jutsura? – kérdezte szégyenlősen a kisfiú.

- Nem korai ez még? – kérdezett vissza az idősebb fiú.

- Szeretném, ha… - Sasuke arca egyre vörösebb színt öltött. – Aniki, szeretném, ha az első jutsu, amit megtanulok… szeretném, ha tőled tanulnám.

- Jól van – mosolygott rá Itachi. – Bár nem tudom, hogy egy hároméves gyereknek milyen jutsut taníthatnék, de holnapra kitalálok valamit.

A kis Sasuke szemei felcsillantak, és hálásan pillantott fel bátyjára.

- Megígéred? – kérdezte.

- Megígérem – vigyorgott Itachi, és megpöckölte a fiú homlokát.

Uchiha Itachi mindig betartja az ígéreteit, így másnap reggel kivitte az erdőbe, titkos gyakorlópályájára kisöccsét, és nekilátott a tanításnak.

- Ez egy egyszerű technika, ami nagyon jól jön, ha megkötöznek. A segítségével könnyedén ki tudsz szabadulni.

Itachi nevető szemekkel nézte végig, hogyan küzd kisöccse a jutsu tökéletesítéséért, s mekkora akaraterő lakozik a szívében. Ugyanis Sasuke több óra elteltével sem adta fel, és már sötétedett, mire végre sikeresen ki tudott szabadulni a kötelékből, melyet Itachi legjobb csomója biztosított.

„Engem otthon meg fognak ölni" – gondolta az idősebbik Uchiha, s felkapta időközben álomba merült fivérét, hogy a hátán vigye haza.

Sasuke azon az éjjelen végig mosolygott álmában, hiszen az első technikát, amit elsajátított, a bátyja tanította meg neki. S hogy miről is álmodott? Arról, hogy néhány év múlva együtt fog küldetéseket teljesíteni bátyjával.


	5. 5

**Testvérek**

**5.**

Sasuke megbetegedett. A kisfiúnak magas láza volt, fájt a torka és állandóan könnyezett a szeme. Ugyan az orvosok rengeteg gyógyszert felírtak neki, javulást nem tapasztaltak az aggódó szülők.

Az ifjabbik Uchiha már egy hete szenvedett a betegségtől, és lázálmában folyton bátyját szólongatta – azonban Itachi messze járt: az ifjú genin valahol a tűz országának szélén teljesített egy egyszerű küldetést. Mindenki tudta, hogy egy hónap is eltelhet, mire csapata visszatér.

- Megjöttem – vágódott ki hirtelen az Uchiha-ház ajtaja, és beviharzott Itachi.

- Fiam, hogyhogy ilyen hamar? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fugaku.

- Semmi kis küldetés volt, hamar letudtuk – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – De ez most lényegtelen. Hol van az otouto?

- Beteg – sóhajtott Mikoto.

Itachinak több sem kellett, villámként rohant be kisöccse szobájába, feltépve az ajtót. Szinte porzott utána a folyosó.

- Aniki… - motyogta a lázzal küszködő Sasuke. A betegségtől hallucinált.

- Itt vagyok, otouto – fogta meg a kezét Itachi, s másik karjával végigsimított a kisfiú forró, kipirult arcán. – Itt vagyok, Sasuke. Nem lesz semmi baj.

A kisfiú elmosolyodott, és nyugodt álomba zuhant. Másnap reggelre a láznak már nyoma sem volt.


	6. 6

**Testvérek**

**6.**

A kis Sasuke félhomályba burkolózó szobájában hüppögött. Könnyei lassan csordogáltak, miközben egy ruhadarabbal próbálta bekötözni vérző kezét. Azt hitte, senki sem hallhatja őt meg, ám bátyja érzékei jobbak voltak, mint gondolta.

- Mi az, Sasuke, valami baj van? – dugta be a fejét a szobaajtón Itachi.

- Semmi, aniki, semmi – rázta meg a fejét az ijedtében felpattant kisfiú, és bal kezét háta mögé rejtette.

- Azt hiszed, becsaphatsz engem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a báty. – Ugyan, kérlek! Ne becsülj alá! Mutasd a kezed!

Sasuke erre vigyorogva felemelte jobb kezét, és meglengette Itachi előtt.

- Ne szórakozz velem! – villantotta meg a Sharingant az ideges Uchiha. – A másik kezed, Sasuke!

A kisfiú erre remegve felmutatta a bal kezét, melyen egy mély vágás éktelenkedett. Itachi rögtön tudta, hogy egy messziről dobott kunaitól származik a sérülés.

- Ki tette ezt veled? – kérdezte ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Ki merészelte ezt tenni veled?!

- Én voltam, aniki – vakarta meg fejét a zavarban lévő Sasuke. – Gyakoroltam a kunai-jal való harcot, és…

- Ne hazudozz itt nekem, otouto! – kiabált rá Itachi, és megragadta öccse picike karját. – Tudom jól, hogy más tette. Meséld el szépen, mi történt!

Sasuke félt. Félt, hiszen még sohasem látta ilyen dühösnek bátyját. Félt, és szégyellte, hogy nem tudta magát megvédeni. Ő, a nagyszerű Itachi öccse még arra sem képes, hogy szembeszálljon egy fiúval.

- Takei Megumi volt – hüppögte Sasuke, és odabújt testvéréhez. – Azt mondta, meg akarja tudni, tényleg olyan nagyszerű-e az Uchiha klán… De én nem tudtam semmit sem tenni. Féltem, és el akartam futni. És akkor… akkor… utánam hajított egy kunait.

Itachi sátáni tekintettel meredt maga elé, miközben magához szorította síró kisöccsét. Kellett neki néhány perc, míg nyugalmat tudott erőltetni hangjába, hogy végre megszólaljon:

- Semmi baj, otouto. Semmi baj! Megumi egyike a chuunin-vizsga idei indulóinak. Idősebb, tapasztaltabb és erősebb nálad. Persze, hogy nem tudtál vele szembeszállni – mondta gyengéden, és felemelte kisöccse fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Hidd el, Sasuke, a legjobb, amit tehettél, a futás volt. Na, gyere, bekötöm a sebed.

…………………………………………

Uchiha Itachi tajtékozva rohant a gyakorlópályák felé, Megumit keresve. Mikor végre megtalálta a csapatával éppen taijutsut gyakorló fiút, nem törődve a jelenlévő jouninnal, megragadta a fiút és egy fának lökte.

- Idefigyelj, te szemétláda! – üvöltötte a képébe. – Ha még egyszer hozzá mersz érni a kisöcsémhez, vagy csak a közelébe mered tolni a képed, esküszöm, gondoskodom róla, hogy tolószékben éld le a hátralévő életed! Hogy merészelsz egy kisfiút megtámadni? Hogy van képed az otoutóm kezét megsebesíteni egy kunai-jal? Az istenit, hiszen még csak egy kisgyerek! A testvéremet csak és kizárólag én bánthatom, világos? Ha az Uchihák erejét akarod tesztelni, majd én megmutatom, milyen is a Sharingan, megértetted?

- Itachi, elég volt! – kiáltott rá a jounin.

- Ha még egyszer bántani mered az öcsémet, esküszöm, megöllek – sziszegte még Megumi fülébe az idősebbik Uchiha, majd elengedte őt, és szó nélkül távozott a harctérről.

„Majd a chuunin-vizsgán legyél ilyen bátor" – gondolta Itachi, és tervezgetni kezdte, milyen eszközökkel fogja megbüntetni vakmerőségéért Megumit.


	7. 7

**Testvérek**

**7.**

Napsütéses reggelre virradtak Konoha lakói. Mindenki örült a langyos tavaszi időjárásnak. Ma volt a chuunin-vizsga utolsó fordulójának napja, s a körülmények minden szempontból ideálisnak bizonyultak.

Az Uchiha-birtokon is szokatlanul nagy volt a nyüzsgés, hiszen mindenki látni akarta a klán nagy reménységének, következő vezetőjüknek vizsgáját. Aki csak tehette, visszautasította mai küldetését, hogy végignézhesse Itachi küzdelmeit. Fugaku szabadnapot adott összes alkalmazottjának, hiszen büszke volt a fia által elért eredményekre, és szerette volna, ha klánja tagjai is elismerik az elsőszülött fiú erejét.

Itachi már össze is csomagolta felszerelését, és kész volt az indulásra, de meg akarta várni, hogy kisöccse felébredjen, hiszen Sasuke előző este megígértette vele, hogy nem megy el anélkül, hogy ne beszélne vele. Arról Itachinak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akar elmondani neki az öccse.

Sasuke végre álmos szemekkel kitámolygott az előszobába bátyjához. A kisfiú utálta a reggeleket, Mikotónak minden áldott nap egy teljes órájába került felkelteni gyermekét.

- Jó reggelt, aniki – ásított nagyot.

- Szia, otouto – mosolygott rá Itachi. – Miről szeretnél velem beszélni?

- Sok szerencsét szeretnék neked kívánni – mondta elpirulva a kisfiú, majd előhúzott egy kis csomagot háta mögül. – És ez egy ajándék… jól jöhet a vizsgán.

Itachi meglepve nézett a csomagra, melyen látszott, hogy kisöccse csomagolta be: a papír kicsit gyűrött és szakadt volt, és a masni is ferdén állt. A fiú végül kibontotta, és még jobban meglepődött, mikor látta, hogy a csomag egy különleges, egyedi kunait rejt.

- Köszönöm, otouto – nézett kisöccsére, leplezve meghatódását, és hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, homlokon pöckölte a fiúcskát.

…………………………………………

A chuunin-vizsga utolsó fordulójára a kis Sasuke szülei társaságában érkezett, és a lelátókról figyelte az eseményeket.

Itachi az aréna közepén állt, első ellenfelével szemben, és felnézett a lelátókra. Mikor megpillantotta integető kisöccsét, önbizalomtól telve elmosolyodott, és felkészült a küzdelemre.

A harc csak rövid ideig tartott: Itachi alig két perc alatt földre terítette a nála öt évvel idősebb ellenfelét.

- Ez a fiú egy valódi zseni…

- Csak tíz éves, és máris ilyen erővel rendelkezik…

Sasuke csak hallgatta a lelátón ülő tömeg ámuló csodálkozását, és büszkén gondolt tehetséges bátyusára. Észre sem vette, hogy közben kihúzta magát, mintha neki lenne elismerés a bátyja dicsérete.

Ám Sasuke valahol mélyen, legbelül irigykedett is. Szeretett volna ő lenni Itachi helyében, lenn, a csatatéren. Szeretett volna ott lenni, és meg is ígérte magának, hogy egyszer így is lesz. Amikor az ő vizsgájára kerül sor, ő lesz a legjobb, a legnagyobb zseni.

Itachinak még két ellenféllel kellett megküzdenie. Az egyikük az a Megumi volt, aki nem is olyan régen megsebesítette Sasukét – a kisfiú még mindig bekötözött kézzel járt. Itachi nagyon örült, hogy ilyen ellenfelet kapott, és cseppet sem kíméletesen látta el a fiú baját - a medikus ninják még egy hónap múlva is Megumi összefoltozásával foglalatoskodtak.

Utolsó harca már több problémával járt. Egy tehetséges homokninja volt az ellenfele, akivel nem sokra ment tűzjutsukkal. Ám a Sharingan az Sharingan, Itachi pedig a valaha élt legtehetségesebb Uchiha, így végül győzelmet aratott, bár majdnem minden chakráját elhasználta.

Az utolsó küzdelem végeztével a Hokage kihirdette azok nevét, akik chuuninok lettek. A lista első helyén természetesen Itachi neve szerepelt. Mindenki szeretett volna gratulálni a fiúnak, s a kis Sasukét a tömeg messzire sodorta bátyjától. Már éppen szomorúan biggyesztette le fejét, mikor megszólalt mellette egy hang:

- Na, mi az, otouto, nem tetszett az előadásom?

- Aniki! – kiáltott fel Sasuke, és meglepve nézett bátyjára. – De hát hogyan?

- A drága családunk éppen a Kage Bunshinommal beszélget – kacsintott öccsére Itachi. – Csak nem gondolod, hogy az otoutóm nélkül ünnepelnék? Gyere, szökjünk meg, mielőtt még valakinek eszébe jut használni a Sharingant, és leleplez engem!

- Oké – pirult el Sasuke. – De ugye ma megtanítod nekem azt a shuriken jutsut, amit Megumi ellen használtál?

Itachi gonoszan elmosolyodott, és megpöckölte kisöccse homlokát:

- Majd legközelebb, otouto!


	8. 8

**Testvérek**

**8.**

Teltek-múltak a hónapok, és Itachi és Sasuke egyre kevesebb időt tudott együtt tölteni. Az idősebbik Uchiha csatlakozott az ANBU-hoz, míg a kisebbik az Akadémia padjait koptatta, így igencsak ritkán jutott idejük arra, hogy közösen gyakoroljanak néhány jutsut.

Itachi napról napra erősebb lett, és kisöccse is észrevette ezt, míg Sasuke volt az évfolyamelső az Akadémián. Egyikőjük sem tudta, szüleik – főleg Fugaku, - milyen boldogan figyeli őket a háttérből.

A mai nap különleges volt – míg az Akadémián az épület megrongálódása miatt tanítási szünet volt, addig Itachi csapata sem kapott küldetést, így a két ifjú Uchiha úgy döntött, eltöltenek egy kis időt kettesben egy elhagyatott tisztáson, ahol senki sem zavarhatja őket.

- Aniki – nézett fel Sasuke a bátyjára, - mondd csak, milyen küldetéseket is hajtottál eddig végre ANBU-ként?

- Ugyan, tudod, hogy ezek szigorúan titkos dolgok, otouto – nevetett rá Itachi, és szokásához híven megpöckölte a homlokát.

- Naaaaa, csak egyet mesélj eeeeel – nyafogott a kisfiú, és pitiző szemekkel nézett szeretett bátyusára.

- Jól van, jól van – vigyorgott Itachi. – Egyet elmesélek. De csak egy feltétellel!

- Jaj de jó! – örvendezett Sasuke. – Mi lenne az?

- Bújócskázzunk egyet! Ha megtalálsz, elmondom, mi történt a legutóbbi küldetésen! – borzolta fel Sasuke amúgy is kócos haját Itachi.

…………………………………………

Sasuke csalódottan kuporgott a szobájában. Hogy miért? Persze, hogy a bújócska miatt! A bátyja csalt, és ezt sohasem moshatja le magáról!

- Sasuke, vacsora! – dugta be a gyerekszobába a fejét Itachi, majd kisöccse fancsali képét látva elkomorodott. – Mi a baj, otouto?

- Hogy mi a baj?! – kiabált rá sértődötten öccse. – Az, hogy egy alávaló csaló vagy! Már megint a Bunshin no jutsuval jöttél, mint annak idején. Ez nem fair!

Itachi elnevette magát, kiérdemelve, hogy Sasuke hátat fordítson neki.

- Ne haragudj, otouto, de elragadott a hév. Tudod, az ANBU-ban mást sem szajkóznak, csak azt, hogy mindegy, milyen eszközzel, de minden csatát meg kell nyernünk – szólt halkan, kissé bűnbánó tekintettel, ám még mindig mosolyogva az idősebbik Uchiha. – Megígérem neked, hogy soha többé nem csaplak be bújócskázás közben!

- Esküszöl? – nézett rá szeme sarkából Sasuke, aki már csak játszotta a sértődöttet.

Itachi magához intette a kisfiút, aki azon nyomban feltápászkodott, s mikor odaért bátyjához, egy hatalmas homlokpöckölést kapott.

- Esküszöm – mosolygott Sasukéra Itachi, majd elindultak, hogy megvacsorázzanak ezután a nyugalmas, mégis fárasztó nap után.

Igen, fárasztó dolog volt Itachi számára a kisöccsére vigyázni, olykor jobban megterhelte, mint egy-egy A-szintű küldetés… de mikor a mosolygó Sasukéra pillantott, cseppet sem bánta, hogy a fáradtságtól félholtan fog bezuhanni az ágyába.


	9. 9

**Figyelem! Az, aki esetleg még most sem tudna a Naruto 401. fejezetében leírtakról, ne olvassa tovább a történetet! Mert „enyhén" spoiler.  
Látjátok, rendes vagyok, még szóltam is!

* * *

**

**Testvérek**

**9.**

Itachi hitetlenkedve bámult a Hokagéra. Ezt nem gondolhatta komolyan… Ilyen parancsot… De végső soron a tanácsosoknak és annak a félszemű Danzou-nak van igaza. Ez így nem mehet tovább. Az Uchiha-klán már valódi fenyegetést jelent Konohára nézve, így nem állhatnak tétlenül.

- Itachi-kun, tudom, mit érzel – sóhajtott a pipázó Hokage, - és én is hasonlóan sajnálom a dolgot. Még megpróbálok beszélni Danzou-ék fejével, de… nem látok sok reményt.

- Köszönöm, Hokage-sama – hajolt meg a fiú, majd kiviharzott az öreg Sarutobi irodájából.

…………………………………………

- Képzeld, Aniki! – viharzott be Sasuke bátyja szobájába. – Képzeld, megdicsérték a shuriken-technikám! Azt a technikát, amit te tanítottál, Itachi!

- Remek – mosolyodott el az idősebb testvér, de a kis Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy bátyja a mai napon valahogy furcsának tűnik. Mintha szomorú lenne és feldúlt…

- Aniki, jól vagy? – kérdezte meg bátortalanul a fiú.

- Csak fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész – húzta szélesebbre vigyorát Itachi. – Nehéz napom volt…

- É… értem – pirult el Sasuke. – Ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak!

- Ugyan, Otouto, te nem zavarsz engem – csóválta meg a fejét Itachi. – De bevallom, most tényleg nem bánnám, ha hagynál aludni egy kicsit.

Sasuke mosolyogva bólintott, és kisétált a szobából. Már nem láthatta, ahogy Itachi arcán néhány kósza könnycsepp folyik végig, s nem hallhatta, ahogy a fiú maga elé suttogja a sötétségben:

- Sajnálom, Sasuke… Ezután biztosan gyűlölni fogsz…

…………………………………………

- Otou-san mindig csak veled foglalkozik – sóhajtott a kis Sasuke. Ő és Itachi a ház előtt üldögélve beszélgettek.

- Kellemetlen, igaz? – nézett fel Itachi az ég felé, arcán egy szelíd mosollyal. – Nézd, Sasuke, mi ketten igazán különleges testvérek vagyunk.

- Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rá értetlenül a fiú.

- Mindig veled leszek, mint egy fal, amin át kell törnöd. Én leszek előtted a legnagyobb akadály, valaki, akit minden áron felül akarsz – akit minden áron felül _kell_ múlnod –magyarázta Itachi, ám Sasuke már nem felelhetett: hirtelen három rokonuk rontott be a házba.

S innentől kezdve a testvérpár élete gyökeresen megváltozott…

* * *

Hát, igen, ez eléggé rövid, de igazság szerint a legtöbb fejezet az… Régen frissítettem már ezt a ficet, és lassan tényleg ideje lenne ezt is lezárni, de hát nem sok időm van gépelgetni.  
Ha szereted ezt az írást, akkor légy szíves látogass el a profilomra, és szavazz, mert a beérkezett voksok alapján döntöm el, hogy melyik fanfiction gépelésére pazarlom el azt a kevéske szabadidőmet, amim van. Ha esetleg pedig nem vagy regisztrált tag, és nem tudsz szavazni, írj egy review-t, mert azokat is figyelembe veszem!  
Köszi előre is!

Liisa }i{


	10. 10

**Testvérek**

**10.**

Fagyos volt az éjszaka.

A kis Sasuke késve sietett haza a shuriken-edzésről, és félt, hogy szigorú apja megdorgálja érte.

De hiába, a fiú belefeledkezett az edzésbe, s csak akkor vette észre, hogy már besötétedett, mikor gyomra korogni kezdett. Ekkor lélekszakadva indult haza, s remélte, az apja azt fogja nézni, hogy milyen keményen küzd azért, hogy jobb legyen, és megbocsátja neki a késést.

Sötét volt az éjszaka, bár telihold volt.

Sasuke ezt felettébb furcsának tartotta, ám nem volt ideje ezzel törődni. Haza kellett érnie mihamarabb – haza, ahol az asztalon már várja a forró vacsora, a játék bátyusával – aki nagy nehezen megígérte neki, hogy együtt töltik az esti órákat, - és az apja az asztal mellett, akinek már el akarta újságolni a legújabb jóhírt: ismét ő teljesített legjobban a teszten az összes diák közül.

Csendes volt az éjszaka – túl csendes.

De Sasuke nem vette ezt észre, nem, egészen addig fel sem figyelt rá, míg be nem lépett az Uchiha-negyedbe, ahol egyik házban sem égett a villany. Felettébb furcsa… Mi folyik itt?

Véres volt az éjszaka.

És Sasuke már tudta ezt. Tudta, mikor végigpillantott az utcákon, a homokon, melyen emberi testek hevertek – rokonainak teste.

Kegyetlen volt az éjszaka.

Sasuke nem talált rá jobb szót, mikor megtudta, s valamennyire fel is fogta az igazságot: a bátyja a gyilkos. S amikor érezte, hogy a fagyos föld maga felé húzza, és elveszti eszméletét, egy új érzéssel találkozott: a gyűlölettel. Gyűlölettel, melyet a tulajdon bátyja iránt érzett.

…………………………………………

Fagyos volt az éjszaka.

Nehéz volt mozogni, hiszen szinte a vér is megfagyott az ember ereiben. Ám Itachi ezzel mit sem törődve várta a megfelelő pillanatot egy fa mögött rejtőzködve, kunaijal az egyik, ninjatóját a másik kezében tartva. Fel volt készülve mindenre.

Sötét volt az éjszaka, bár telihold volt.

És Itachi hálát adott ezért az égieknek. Így nem keltett feltűnést, könnyebb dolga volt. A sötétség a shinobi legjobb barátja, s neki most nagy szüksége volt rá, nehogy idő előtt felfedezzék. Nem vallhatott kudarcot, hiszen a küldetésen nem csak a saját élete, hanem Konoha jövője is múlt. A parancsot tökéletesen kellett teljesítenie.

Csendes volt az éjszaka – túl csendes.

Túl nagy volt a csend ahhoz képest, hogy hányan vesztették életüket, hány véres, szétszabdalt test hullt a porba.

Itachi profi gyilkos volt. Csendes, gyors és hatékony. Valódi ninja, az ANBU büszkesége, a tökéletes fegyver. Így végezte el a rá bízott feladatokat minden nap, s ez alól a mai este sem volt kivétel.

Véres volt az éjszaka.

Sok életet vett el saját kezeivel, köztük a saját szüleinek életét. Sok vér folyt végig a házak padlóin, s az utcák homokja is vörösre színeződött Itachi léptei nyomán. Végül saját házának nappalijában is végrehajtotta a feladatot, és saját szüleinek vérét bámulva várta a pillanatot, mikor Sasuke végre hazaér… mikor elmondhat neki egy hazugságot, amivel megvédheti.

Azt akarta, hogy Sasuke azt higgye, egy nagyszerű család sarja volt – nem pedig árulók gyereke. Azt akarta, hogy Sasuke erős legyen. Azt akarta, hogy Sasuke biztonságban legyen…

De legfőképpen egy valamire vágyott: Sasuke lábainál akart meghalni.

Kegyetlen volt az éjszaka.

Itachinak végig kellett néznie kisöccse döbbenetét, értetlenkedését, kétségbeesését és szenvedését, sőt, saját magának kellett kínt okoznia az egyetlen személynek, aki valaha is fontos volt számára…

És utána elmenni, hátat fordítani mindennek, s mint egy gyilkos, bujdokolni a világ elől.

De mielőtt kilépett volna Konoha kapuján, nem felejtett el gondoskodni arról, hogy öccsét a falu vezetői sohase bánthassák. Legalábbis addig, amíg ő életben van.

* * *

_Szeretet ésbosszú egy - ikertestvérek. Csak aki nem felejt, tud szeretni, csak aki nem felejt, tud bosszulni.  
/Lengyel József/

* * *

_

}i{


	11. 11

**Testvérek**

**11.**

Évek teltek el, mire újra látták egymást. Évek, melyek sok mindent megváltoztattak. Sasuke magasabb és erősebb lett… És felnőtt. Felnőtt azon a bizonyos éjszakán, és azóta gondolatainak és rémálmainak börtönében, a magány fogságában élt.

Közben Itachi nem tett mást, mint eljátszotta az S-szintű bűnözőt, az árulót… és pontosan azzá vált, mely ellen harcolni esküdött. S hiába tudta, parancsot teljesít, és hiába volt tisztában azzal, hogy a lehető legjobb döntést hozta, mikor igent mondott a feladatra, mégsem nyújtott számára semmi vigaszt a jócselekedet. Hiszen a testvérét elhagyta, megkínozta, és egy olyan úton indította el, mely tele van sötétséggel.

De azt akarta, hogy Sasuke erős legyen. Azt, hogy a nevét még sokáig emlegessék a faluban, mint egy büszke, de tragikus sorsú klán sarját, és nem úgy, mint árulók fattyát. Arra vágyott, hogy a fiú felnőve egy új, egy sokkal dicsőbb Uchiha-klán ősatyja legyen, melyet évszázadok múlva is tisztelnek és félnek. Melyet Konoha dicsőségének, fényének és védelmezőjének tartanak.

De a leghőbb vágya az volt, hogy ennek a fiúnak a lábai előtt halhasson meg. Hogy az öcs vegye el a báty életét, bosszúból azért, mert nem talált más kiutat a lehetetlen helyzetből. Mert képtelen volt meggyőzni az apjukat és a klán többi tagját, mert ő volt az, aki kudarcot vallott. Ő, az Uchiha-klán legnagyobb zsenije…

De Sasuke még nem volt készen. Még nem volt elég erős, még hiányzott belőle a gyűlölet. Valahol, lelke legmélyén, eltemetve szíve legrejtettebb zugában még mindig ugyanaz a kisfiú volt, aki rajongott az anikiéjért. Aki szerette Itachit feltétel nélkül. És így képtelen lett volna megadni a végső, a kegyelemdöfést.

És ezért Itachi úgy döntött, ugyanazt teszi vele, mint évekkel korábban. Ugyanúgy megkínozza.

Ám terve nem volt tökéletes: ugyan a gyűlölet valóban megnövekedett a kisebbik Uchiha szívében, de az valamiféle őrülettel is társult. Ugyanis Itachi néhány héttel később az Akatsuki kémjétől értesült róla, hogy Uchiha Sasuke elhagyta Konohagakure no Satót, és csatlakozott Orochimaruhoz.

Ekkor Itachi már tudta, halála nem lehet egyszerű. Ezért titokban, barlangok homályában készülni kezdett, és erőnek erejével tartotta magát életben súlyosbodó betegsége ellenére.

Ó igen, a betegség, ami azon az éjszakán sújtott le először, mikor kiirtotta a klánt…


	12. 12

**Testvérek**

**12.**

És ott álltak végre, egymással szemben, egymás vöröslő sharinganjába nézve. A végső csata napja akkor jött el, mikor Sasuke már tizenhat éves volt.

Sok idő volt ez. Rengeteg. Itachit már csak hatalmas akaratereje tartotta életben. Belülről rothadt a teste, és nem tudott ellene mit tenni, mint gyógyszerekkel és kábítószerrel teletömni magát, hogy elég időt nyerjen ahhoz, hogy szembenézhessen és megmérkőzhessen a testvérével, s közben megszabadíthassa őt az átoktól, amit Orochimaru jelentett.

És Itachi terve hibátlan volt. Mindent bevetett Sasuke ellen, s már érezte, hogy nincs sok hátra. Valójában Sasuke sohasem győzte le, nem úgy, mint szerette volna, de úgy érezte abban a pillanatban, hogy jó ez így. S mikor már teste feladta, csupán egyetlen valamit látott: a kis Sasukét, a csecsemőt, akinek a homlokát születése napján megpöckölte.

- Sajnálom, Sasuke… Nem lesz legközelebb…

* * *

Tudom, tudom, nagyon-nagyon rövid. Bocsánat, de pontosan ennyit írtam, és utólag nem nyúlok hozzá. Meg szerintem ez így van jól.  
És a következő az utolsó fejezet. Az jóval hosszabb, nyugalom.  
Liisa }i{


	13. 13

**Testvérek**

**13.**

Sasuke csak ült a sötétben, egyedül a fogyó holdat bámulva. Nem szólt senkihez már hetek óta, és elzavart mindenkit, aki közeledni próbált. Szinte egész életében arra vágyott, hogy társakra leljen – bár ezt magának sem merte bevallani, - de most minden jó szó csak még mélyebbre taszította volna saját poklában.

Magányra vágyott.

Miután megtudta az igazságot Itachiról, azt, hogy bátyja igazából őérte halt meg, s nem áruló, hanem egy valódi hős volt… nem lelt nyugalmat. Az éjszakák és a nappalok is hidegek és kegyetlenek voltak már. Nem tudta, mit kéne, mit tudna tenni. A bátyját már nem élesztheti fel, ahogy nem élesztheti fel a klánját sem úgy, ahogy tervezte.

A gondolatai egyre-másra a múlt fájó emlékei felé terelődtek. Látta maga előtt Itachit, ahogy a tejet melegíti neki, mikor anyjuk egyedül hagyta őket a házban, és ő nem tudott elaludni. A langyos tej bátyja trükkje volt, és bizony bevált. Azután állandóan tejet ivott esténként.

A sok közös edzés – már ha annak lehet nevezni. Inkább csak játék volt. Sasuke úgy érezte, Itachi sosem vette őt komolyan. De most rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez csupán egy báty túláradó szeretete miatt volt.

És persze mikor Itachi kiharcolta, hogy apja elmenjen Sasuke évnyitójára… Ravasz volt, nem vitás, és kisöccse volt az, akit mindig előtérbe helyezett. Csak ő számított neki.

De az a végzetes éjszaka megváltoztatott mindent. S most, hogy Sasuke visszagondolt, vissza _mert_ gondolni, látta a könnyeket Itachi arcán. A könnyeket, melyeket képzelete szüleményének vélt korábban. A könnyeket, melyeket egy shinobi hullatott… tiltott könnyeket.

Végül a gondolatok az utolsó harcra terelődtek. Az egyetlen igazi harcra, amit a testvérek vívtak egymás ellen. Nem… ez nem igaz. Hiszen Itachi ezt is előre kitervelte, ez is csak egy játék volt. Egy kegyetlen színdarab, egy utolsó elkeseredett kísérlet arra, hogy megvédje kisöccsét. De nem volt teljes a siker.

Itachi utolsó szavai visszhangot vertek Sasuke fejében, ahogy a sápadt Hold arcába bámult.

„Sajnálom, Sasuke, de nem lesz legközelebb."

Nem, nem lesz. Mindennek vége, s ő végképp egyedül maradt, család, barátok és testvér nélkül.

Már nem érdekelte, mi történik vele.

Már nem számított, hogyan éli tovább az életét.

Talán már nem is akart élni. Hiszen a halál jobb, mint a szenvedés.

S ahogy Sasuke azon tűnődött, vajon mi játszódhatott le testvére lelkében az utolsó harc során, végre minden világossá vált számára. Megértette Itachit. Végre. Kár, hogy már késő volt…

Sasuke ekkor ébredt rá arra, hogy a kötelékek az emberek között szétszakíthatók, de egyesek mégis megmaradnak minden erőfeszítés ellenére, hogy azután fájó súllyal húzzák viselőjük vállát egy életen át. Egy teher, amit soha le nem tehet az, aki egyszer magára vette…

Egy teher, melyet nem önként viselünk. Hiszen a testvéri kötelékek megköttetnek, ha akarjuk, ha nem. Elég, ha egy családba születik két ember, s máris olyan szál fűzi össze, mely édes, mégis keserű, melyhez nincs fogható ezen a világon.

Barátok jönnek és mennek. A szerelem kihűl. A közös élmények elmúlnak. A rokonoktól el tudjuk magunkat szakítani. De nem a testvérektől.

A testvéri kötelék valami igazán különleges. Valami olyan, amit nem szakíthat szét semmi sem. Még a halál sem emészti fel azokat a láncszemeket. Megmaradnak, míg világ a világ.

**~Vége~**

* * *

Nos, ez lett volna a 13., befejező fejezet. Remélem, tetszett ez a kis történet.  
Köszönöm mindenkinek a kritikákat és üzeneteket a történettel kapcsolatban! Nagyon jól estek a kedves szavak. ^.^  
Liisa }i{


End file.
